Sonic & Flash: Fast Friends
by jonathan24
Summary: The Blue Blur and the Scarlet Speedster team-up in this crossover of a lifetime! All characters are owned by their respective companies.
1. Chapter 1

**Page 1**

 **Panels 1 & 2.** Sonic the Hedgehog is speeding to the left across a field of grass under a dark and cloudy day. Streaks of crimson lightning appear right behind Sonic and off panel.

Voice (off-panel): I've waited so long for this!

 **Panel 3.** Close up of Sonic's left eye looking back.

Voice (off-panel): After all the schemes I've concocted, this will be the day...

 **Panel 4.** Long shot of Sonic being chased by a dark Flash-silhouetted figure with Eggman's mustache and piercing red eyes, generating the lightning. The only thing visible on it is the Reverse-Flash symbol.

Dark Figure: ...that I'll finally catch you, Sonic the Hedgehog!

 **Page 2**

 **Panel 1.** Sonic is lying under the shade of a palm tree with his eyes closed.

Caption: Green Hill. Two Days Ago.

Sonic: (sigh of relief) Yep, this is the life. Let nothing ruin this moment.

 **Panel 2.** Close up of Sonic opening his right eye.

Voice (off-panel): Sonic!

 **Panel 3.** Long shot of Tails flying towards Sonic.

Sonic: Never mind.

 **Panel 4.** Tails lands near Sonic.

Sonic: What's wrong, Tails?

Tails: They're gone! The Emeralds are gone!

 **Page 3**

 **Panel 1.** Close up of Sonic and Tails speaking to each other as the former gets up.

Sonic: Gone?! Not again! Looks I'll have to beat up Egg-moron once more!

Tails: Hold on a minute, I didn't say he stole them this time.

 **Panel 2.** Reverse shot of Sonic and Tails talking with Tails' left hand behind his head.

Sonic: What do you mean?

Tails: Well...

 **Panel 3.** A full view of Tails' Workshop with Sonic and Tails near a group of computer monitors with the latter sitting in a chair.

Caption: Tails' Workshop.

Caption (Tails): ...it's better that I should show you.

 **Page 4**

 **Panel 1.** Close up of Sonic and Tails looking up at the monitors. **  
**

Sonic: So what are we looking at? I see nothing.

Tails: Exactly.

Sonic: Could you elaborate on that?

 **Panel 2.** Close up of a monitor's screen showing the seven Chaos Emeralds displayed in glass cases. In the bottom right corner shows the time 14:33:04. **  
**

Tails (off-panel): See, the Emeralds are safely secure. But one second later...

 **Panel 3.** Close up of the screen showing the Emeralds are gone with the time 14:33:05.

Tails (off-panel): Poof, all seven of them vanished into thin air!

 **Panel 4.** Close up of the two talking to each other.

Sonic: This is so messed up! How could this have happened?

Tails: I don't know yet. But there is one thing that I find a bit odd.

 **Page 5**

 **Panel 1.** Close up of Tails typing on the keyboard. **  
**

Tails: At first I thought it was a glitch, but here's what happens when we watch the footage in nanoseconds.

 **Panel 2.** Sonic and Tails look at the monitor and see a streak of yellow covering the screen.

Sonic: What's that?

Tails: Our Emerald thief.

 **Panel 3.** Reverse shot of Sonic and Tails speaking to each other.

Sonic: I don't understand. The Emeralds are heavily secured inside a hidden vault six feet under from where we're standing. So how did the thief get in, let alone knew the location?

Tails: It's a total mystery to me. Somehow this thief moved so fast that they left no trace behind. Whoever it is...

 **Panel 4.** Close up of Sonic with a stern look.

Tails (off-panel): ...is way faster than you, Sonic.

 **Page 6**

 **Panel 1.** Close up of Sonic monologuing. **  
**

Sonic: I would've let them off easy for stealing the Chaos Emeralds, but this- No! I hold the record of being the fastest one there is, and ain't nobody's taking that away from me!

 **Panel 2.** Sonic and Tails talk to each other. **  
**

Sonic: Do you even have a plan for this?

Tails: Well, duh. I always have a contingency plan.

 **Panel 3.** Reverse shot of Sonic and Tails talking.

Sonic: Then what are we waiting for?! Let's start building something so we can nail this perp!

Tails: Actually, I made it about a while ago. But I must tell you...

 **Page 7  
**

 **Panel 1.** Splash. Sonic and Tails are standing outside in an open field next to a large Capsule.

Caption (Tails): ...that you're not going to like it entirely.

Sonic: Are you sure you couldn't fix up anything else besides this?

Tails: Give me a break, I didn't have a lot of material because I used up most of it helping you save the world countless times!

 **Page 8**

 **Panel 1.** Long shot of Sonic speaking behind Tails.

Sonic: Just out of curiosity here, but what gave you the idea to build this?

 **Panel 2.** Close up of Tails.

Tails: To be honest, I only created it... to trap you.

 **Panel 3.** Close up of Sonic and Tails talking.

Sonic: Are you serious?!

Tails: It's not what you think! It's just in case you or Shadow or Silver turn evil.

 **Panel 4.** Reverse shot of the two talking.

Tails: Don't get me wrong, it might happen any day now.

Sonic: Well I can't argue with that.

 **Page 9**

 **Panel 1.** Sonic and Tails both look up at the Capsule. **  
**

Sonic: Do you believe we can catch the thief with this thing meant for critters?

Tails: Of course.

 **Panel 2.** Close up of Sonic and Tails saying something as the latter presses a button on a remote control in his hand.

Sonic: And how are we going to do that?

Tails: Simple.

 **Panel 3.** Both Sonic and Tails watch as the Capsule opens up.

Tails: We lure the thief into the Capsule with a Chaos Emerald.

Sonic: I thought they took all the Emeralds.

 **Panel 4.** Close up of Tails and Sonic with the former holding the green Chaos Emerald in his left hand.

Tails: Which is why I switched one of them with a fake.

Sonic: Clever fox!

Tails: You know me.

 **Page 10**

 **Panel 1.** Sonic and Tails talking while standing near the Capsule. **  
**

Sonic: So what now?

Tails: First, we-

 **Panel 2.** The two feel a sudden gust of wind leading into the Capsule which immediately slams shut.

 **Panel 3.** Close up of the two looking surprised.

Tails: Do nothing, apparently.

 **Page 11**

 **Panel 1.** Sonic and Tails slowly approach the Capsule. **  
**

Sonic: Is the culprit in there?

 **Panel 2.** Close up of Tails presses the button on the remote.

Tails: Only one way to find out.

 **Panel 3.** Close up of both Sonic and Tails surprised to see what's inside the Capsule off-panel.

Sonic: Tails, do you have any idea who this is?

Tails: No, but I'll tell you one thing.

 **Panel 4.** Sonic and Tails look at the Flash unconscious on the floor.

Tails: He sure looks human.

 **Page 12**

 **Panel 1.** Close up of Sonic and Tails as the latter pushes the button on the remote again. **  
**

Sonic: So does he know where the thief is, or that he is the thief?

Tails: Not sure yet. But just in case, we should keep him in there until further notice.

 **Panel 2.** Reverse shot of Tails talking as the Capsule closes while Sonic looks up at something behind off-panel.

Tails: Boy, we've dealt with a lot of weird things before, huh Sonic?

Sonic: Speaking of weird things, correct me if I'm wrong.

 **Panel 3.** Long shot of a rainbow towering over the field.

Caption (Sonic): Don't rainbows usually appear right after it rains?

 **Page 13**

 **Panel 1.** Close up of Sonic and Tails looking skeptical while facing up. **  
**

Tails: How long has that been there?

Sonic: You tell me. Wait a second...

 **Panel 2.** Sonic and Tails run immediately out of the way as a stream of fire coming from the rainbow falls down on them.

Sonic: Since when do rainbows breathe fire?!

Tails: They don't!

 **Panel 3.** The two see the Capsule encircled by the flames.

Sonic: We need to get him out of there!

Tails: I'm afraid we might not be able to save him in time!

Sonic: There has to be a way!

 **Panel 4.** Close up of the two hearing someone behind them.

Voice (off-panel): There is one.

 **Page 14**

 **Panel 1.** Splash. Sonic and Tails turn around and see robotic versions of the Rogues consisting of Captain Cold, Golden Glider, Heat Wave, Rainbow Raider, Top, and Trickster flying down to them.

Captain Cold: Hand over that fancy little rock and you won't be signing your own death warrants!

 **Page 15**

 **Panel 1.** Sonic talks to the Rogues. **  
**

Sonic: Look what just came out of the old man's toy factory! I must warn you though, you won't make it past five seconds!

 **Panel 2.** Close up of Captain Cold talking. **  
**

Captain Cold: Skip the bravado, kid. Just give us the Emerald, right now!

 **Panel 3.** Close up of Sonic gloating with his eyes closed as Tails looks worried.

Tails: Something tells me that these aren't the kind of robots we can easily beat. We should do what they say.

Sonic: No way! I can totally beat them! Heck, I can do it with my eyes closed!

 **Panel 4.** Captain Cold fires a cold beam from his left hand at Sonic, freezing him up to the neck.

Captain Cold: Should've kept your eyes open, genius!

 **Page 16**

 **Panel 1.** Captain Cold walks up to the two.

Captain Cold: Now then, if there are no more complications.

 **Panel 2.** Sonic shouts at Tails handing over the Emerald to Captain Cold.

Sonic: No, Tails! Don't do this!

Tails: I know, but we're completely out of options.

 **Panel 3.** Captain Cold holding the Emerald in front of the two with the Rogues standing behind him.

Captain Cold: At least someone knows how to do the right thing. Otherwise, it would've gotten ugly pretty fa-

 **Panel 4.** A red streak suddenly takes Captain Cold, dragging him towards the distance as everyone watches.

 **Panel 5.** Close up of Sonic and Tails reacting. **  
**

Sonic: What was that?!

Tails: I don't know...

 **Page 17**

 **Panel 1.** Splash. Flash grabbing hold of Captain Cold while running. **  
**

Caption (Tails): ...it just happened in a flash!

Flash: What are you and the gang up to this time, Cold?

 **Page 18**

 **Panel 1.** Captain Cold and Flash say something to each other. **  
**

Captain Cold: Oh we have something big planned for you!

Flash: Tell me or I will go around in circles until you have prolonged vertigo again!

Captain Cold: I'm afraid it won't work this time.

 **Panel 2.** Close up of Flash and Captain Cold face to face. **  
**

Flash: And why's that?

Captain Cold: Let's just say I won't be feeling anything anymore!

 **Panel 3.** Close up of Flash's face in shock.

Flash: What happened to you?!

 **Panel 4.** Close up of Captain Cold smiling.

Captain Cold: I've never felt better than I was only flesh and bone!

 **Page 19**

 **Panel 1.** The Rogues slowly advance on Sonic and Tails. **  
**

Caption (Captain Cold): If you don't take me back to my team, they'll exterminate the pests!

 **Panel 2.** Sonic and Tails shut their eyes as the Rogues are about to strike them down.

Caption (Flash): You can't do that! You have a code!

Caption (Captain Cold): Not anymore! So what's it going to be?

 **Panel 3.** Flash drops off Captain Cold in front of everyone.

Flash: There, I did what you asked. Please don't hurt them!

 **Panel 4.** Captain Cold talks to the other Rogues with Trickster and Sonic saying something.

Captain Cold: We got what we came for. We're returning to base.

Trickster: Already?! But we're just about to-

Captain Cold: Orders are orders. Let's leave these freaks of nature be.

Sonic: Now that's just hurtful!

 **Page 20**

 **Panel 1.** Sonic, Tails, and the Flash watch as the Rogues fly away.

Sonic: Great, now they have all the Emeralds!

 **Panel 2.** Close up of Sonic and Tails overjoyed as Flash shows them the green Emerald in his hand.

Flash: You mean one of these things?

Sonic: I don't know your name yet, but you're already our hero!

Tails: Thank you so much! Now if we could find a way to quickly melt the ice off.

 **Panel 3.** Flash rubs his hands on the ice in super speed.

Flash: Way ahead of you!

 **Panel 4.** Sonic is free while standing on a puddle of water as Flash gives the Emerald to Tails.

Sonic: Wow, that was way past cool!

 **Page 21**

 **Panel 1.** Close up of the three talking.

Flash: That's not the only thing I can do!

Tails: I believe introductions are in order. I'm Tails and this is Sonic.

Sonic: The Fastest Thing Alive! Patent pending.

Flash: Nice to meet you. You may call me-

 **Panel 2.** Sonic and Tails watch as the Flash passes out in front of them.

 **Panel 3.** Close up of Sonic.

Sonic: Really?

End Caption: To Be Continued.


	2. Chapter 2

**Page 1**

 **Panel 1.** Splash. A close up of a tower with Eggman's face on it.

Caption: Metropolis (Not the one from Earth)

Eggman (Voice): What do you mean you didn't get the last Chaos Emerald?!

 **Page 2**

 **Panel 1.** Eggman is sitting down in a chair with Captain Cold talking to him via hologram on his desk. Behind them is a large window showing the panoramic view of the city. **  
**

Captain Cold: First of all, I got it and then it was taken from me. If anybody should take the blame, it's Rainbow Raider! He's the one who gave away our position!

 **Panel 2.** Reverse shot of the two talking. **  
**

Captain Cold: "What's wrong with making a rainbow in broad daylight?" he said.

Eggman: You should've told him to make one after a rainstorm.

Captain Cold: I did, and yet here we are! I know a guy back home who can make it rain, literally.

Eggman: Then why didn't you bring him along?

 **Panel 3.** Close up of Captain Cold talking.

Captain Cold: Because we don't know where he is; we don't even know where the rest of the Rogues are. Either they went AWOL on us or started working for the government against their will. Since Raider was the only one left available, well... Beggars can't be choosers.

 **Page 3**

 **Panel 1.** Eggman standing up and looking out the window. **  
**

Eggman: I should've known better. Even before your "makeover", where you come from you always louse things up. Perhaps if you actually made a plan, you wouldn't have that hedgehog take the Emerald from you.

Captain Cold (off-panel): It wasn't the hedgehog, it was the Flash.

 **Panel 2.** Close shot of Eggman turning his head around.

Eggman: The what?

 **Panel 3.** Captain Cold talks to Eggman with the latter in the foreground.

Captain Cold: Flash. I guess you could say he's our annoying, quip-making, arch-nemesis with super speed, but in red tights. Somehow he came here too.

 **Panel 4.** Eggman talks directly to Captain Cold.

Eggman: I've already got problems of my own, so don't drag me into yours!

 **Page 4**

 **Panel 1.** Reverse shot of Eggman and Captain Cold talking.

Eggman: You will separate into teams of two while you hold on to each of the six Emeralds and be sent to different locations. You will wait there until further notice, is that understood?

Captain Cold: Of course, master.

 **Panel 2.** Eggman turns off the hologram just as Orbot and Cubot fly into the room through the open door.

Eggman: Great, now two Sonics are out to get me!

Orbot: That's most unfortunate, sir.

 **Panel 3.** Close up of Eggman, Orbot, and Cubot talking.

Cubot: Eyhay ossbay, oomZay antsway otay alktay otay ouyay!

Eggman: What's wrong with him, this time?

Orbot: Sorry, sir. It seems Cubot's voice chip is now stuck in Pig Latin, but I can translate. He says that your new associate wants to have a word with you.

 **Panel 4.** Eggman walks out of the room with Cubot and Orbot looking on.

Eggman: If any of them try to contact me, tell them to don't bother me.

Cubot: Ateverwhay ouyay aysay, ossbay!

Eggman: The more I hear you, the more I keep wondering why I even built you in the first place.

 **Page 5**

 **Panel 1.** Eggman opens a door that leads to a dark room with red lightning sparking everywhere. **  
**

Voice (off-panel): Were you satisfied with the new toy I made for you?

Eggman: No.

 **Panel 2.** Close up of Eggman talking.

Eggman: You told me the device would make them stronger and more efficient than they were before. Guess I expect too much.

Voice (off-panel): That makes two of us.

Eggman: And why's that?

 **Panel 3.** Close up of piercing red eyes glowing in the dark.

Voice: I know about the Flash. Only thing I don't know is...

 **Page 6**

 **Panel 1.** Outside view of Tails' workshop. **  
**

Caption (Voice): Where is he now?

Tails (Voice): How are you feeling?

 **Panel 2.** Sonic, Tails, and Flash are talking near the monitors with Tails sitting in the chair.

Flash: Never better! Thanks for carrying me all the way here!

Sonic: Happy to help. Just don't try to black out again, almost threw my back out!

Tails: So are you from around here?

 **Panel 3.** Close up of the Flash.

Flash: And by here, you mean I exist in this world? No, I don't.

 **Panel 4.** Reverse shot of the three talking.

Flash: How long was I out?

Sonic: About three minutes.

Flash: It kinda felt like weeks.

Tails: Does that happen often?

 **Panel 5.** Close up of the Flash talking. **  
**

Flash: Not really. All I know is that I feel something is happening to my powers the second I arrived here.

 **Page 7**

 **Panel 1.** Flash talks as Tails hears knocking at the door.

Flash: And I believe those robots are really-

Tails: Who could that be?

 **Panel 2.** Close up of Sonic looking through the door's peephole.

Sonic: (sigh) Here we go again!

 **Panel 3.** Sonic slowly turning the knob on the door.

Sonic: 3... 2... 1...

 **Panel 4.** Amy Rose bursts in, embracing Sonic tightly.

Amy: Sonic, are you okay?!

Sonic: I will be... if you let go!

 **Page 8**

 **Panel 1.** Amy and Flash speak out as Sonic holds his stomach in pain. **  
**

Amy: Sorry! When Tails told me what happened, you know I couldn't resist!

Flash: Hello.

 **Panel 2.** Amy replies. **  
**

Amy: Hello.

 **Panel 3.** Amy whispers into Tails' left ear.

Amy: (whispers) Who is this guy?

Tails: We don't know yet.

 **Panel 4.** Flash and Amy shake hands.

Flash: Oh yeah I forget. Call me Flash.

Amy: Amy Rose. Let me guess, the reason why you're called that is because you can-

Flash: Like a speeding bullet! I may not be as powerful as a locomotive, but I can run up to tall buildings.

 **Page 9**

 **Panel 1.** Sonic, Flash, and Amy talk with Amy acting overjoyed and Sonic shouting.

Sonic: That's a good name!

Flash: Thanks. So is this your sister?

Sonic: No.

Flash: Your girlfriend?

Amy: YES!

Sonic: NO!

 **Panel 2.** Close up of Sonic and Amy talking. **  
**

Sonic: How many times do I have to explain this? I like you, but I like to keep things in the friend zone.

Amy: Sure, I understand.

 **Panel 3.** Amy talks directly to Flash as Sonic rolls his eyes.

Amy: This is how he plays hard to get, but I keep the waiting game going.

 **Panel 4.** Sonic speaks to Flash with the latter acting all surprised.

Sonic: I believe it's almost time for lunch. I would like to know more about you, over chili dogs.

Flash: Uh, could you repeat that last part?

 **Page 10**

 **Panel 1.** Splash. Flash is sitting at a picnic table outside the workshop with Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy having chili dogs. **  
**

Flash: No way! There are actual chili dogs, here on this planet!

Sonic: Well yeah, what do you think we eat? We're not savages.

 **Page 11**

 **Panel 1.** Close up of Flash and Sonic talking. **  
**

Flash: You said you were the Fastest Thing Alive. Where I come from, they call me the Fastest Man Alive!

Sonic: You don't say!

 **Panel 2.** Knuckles remarking as Amy takes a bite into a chili dog.

Knuckles: Oh boy, this is shaping up to be a bromance. Not that I care.

 **Panel 3.** Tails asking Flash.

Tails: Thanks again for saving us back there. But how did you get out of the Capsule?

 **Panel 4.** Flash explains to the group with Tails saying something.

Flash: Interesting factoid about myself: I'm able to vibrate so fast that I can pass through solid objects as if there was nothing there.

Tails: Fascinating!

 **Page 12**

 **Panel 1.** Close up of Sonic and Flash saying something to each other. **  
**

Sonic: So what's with the getup?

Flash: I wear this to hide my true identity while I help people. I'm a superhero!

Sonic: Awesome, I'm a superhero too! Saved the world a lot!

 **Panel 2.** Tails asks Flash again. **  
**

Tails: So if you're not from our world, then where exactly are you from?

Flash: I'm glad you asked.

 **Panel 3.** Close up of Flash talking.

Flash: On my world, there are heroes like me who protect innocent lives and fighting bad guys. But one night, I heard there's a robbery in progress at my own museum.

Sonic (off-panel): You have a museum?! Get out!

Flash: Anyway...

 **Page 13**

 **Panel 1.** Splash. Flash is running on the Cosmic Treadmill while surrounded by the then-human Rogues inside the Flash Museum. **  
**

Caption (Flash): Turns out it was a ploy. This gang of villains, known as the Rogues, threaten to blow up the museum with bombs unless I send them to another dimension where the Flash never existed with a device known as the Cosmic Treadmill.

 **Page 14**

 **Panel 1.** Flash continuously runs on the Cosmic Treadmill as the machine begins to power up.

Caption (Flash): The only way for me to get out of that situation is if I overload it when I reach the speed of light.

 **Panel 2.** Flash and the Rogues become engulfed by lightning coming from the Treadmill.

Caption (Flash): It was suppose to blind them long enough for me to round them all up and hand them over to the cops.

 **Panel 3.** A flash of white light covering the entire panel.

Caption (Flash): Sometimes things don't go the way you thought it would.

 **Page 15**

 **Panel 1.** Flash explains to the group as he bites down on a chili dog.

Flash: Last thing I remember was waking up in that big metal thing.

 **Panel 2.** Close up of Sonic and Tails saying something with the latter holding out the green Chaos Emerald.

Sonic: But if you were going in hyperspeed, how come the Capsule was able to trap you?

Tails: For stronger efficiency, I may have added it a bit of Chaos Emerald energy.

 **Panel 3.** Flash points at Tails holding the Emerald.

Flash: Chaos Emerald? Like the one right there?

Tails: Yeah.

Flash: And it's safer with you?

Tails: Absolutely.

 **Panel 4.** Flash asks the group and they reply back.

Flash: Are you all really sure about-

Sonic/Tails/Knuckles/Amy: Yes!

Flash: Okay then.

 **Page 16**

 **Panel 1.** A bird's-eye view of a yellow streak moving across the land. **  
**

Caption (Sonic): Trust me, it's better to have it in our hands than Eggman's.

Caption (Flash): I'm guessing he does not deliver eggs for a living.

 **Panel 2.** Close up of Sonic and Flash talking.

Sonic: He tries to steal the Emeralds by sending his killer robots after us, like the ones earlier today.

Flash: About that... I don't think those robots aren't really robots.

 **Panel 3.** Tails and Flash say something to each other.

Tails: What are you talking about?

Flash: Those robots that attacked you, they are the Rogues! But they're suppose to be human like me!

 **Panel 4.** A long shot of the figure generating the red lighting looking at the workshop a mile away. **  
**

Caption (Tails): Are you saying that Eggman somehow turned them into robots?

 **Page 17**

 **Panel 1.** Close up of Flash and Sonic saying something. **  
**

Flash: What other explanation could there be?

Sonic: That kinda makes sense. But right now, let's just have our lunch without any more interrup-

 **Panel 2.** The group suddenly gets blown away by a major gust of wind caused by the yellow streak. **  
**

 **Panel 3.** The group begins to slowly get up as the red lightning surrounds them all. **  
**

Voice (off-panel): Sorry I'm late. Got room for one more?

 **Panel 4.** Close shot of Flash's eyes widening.

Flash: You!

 **Page 18**

 **Panel 1.** Splash. The group see Professor Zoom standing right in front of them. **  
**

Zoom: That's right, me!

 **Page 19**

 **Panel 1.** Close up of Flash and Zoom facing each other. **  
**

Flash: I don't know how you got here, but I just don't care!

Zoom: Ready for a rematch?

 **Panel 2.** Flash charges up as lightning comes out of his body. **  
**

Flash: Always!

 **Panel 3.** Flash runs towards Zoom. **  
**

 **Panel 4.** Flash suddenly falls down and loses consciousness as Zoom steps aside. **  
**

 **Page 20**

 **Panel 1.** The group and Zoom look down at Flash out cold.

Sonic: Seriously?!

Zoom: I was getting tired of fighting him anyway.

 **Panel 2.** Reverse shot of the group about to fight Zoom. **  
**

Zoom: Let's see what you got!

End Caption: To Be Continued.


	3. Chapter 3

**Page 1**

 **Panel 1.** Splash. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy run towards Zoom. **  
**

Sonic: C'mon guys! He's no match for us!

 **Page 2**

 **Panel 1.** Sonic performs a Spin Attack at Zoom, but Zoom evades him with his super speed. **  
**

Zoom: Too slow!

 **Panel 2.** Amy tries to hit Zoom with her hammer, but he dodges that as well.

Zoom: Child's play!

 **Panel 3.** Knuckles tries to punch him with his fist, but Zoom blocks it and grabs hold of it.

Zoom: It's like they say, heads I win...

 **Panel 4.** Zoom throws Knuckles at Tails, hitting him.

Zoom: Tails, you lose!

 **Page 3**

 **Panel 1.** Zoom starts walking towards the unconscious Flash as Sonic and Amy run to him while Tails and Knuckles pick themselves up. **  
**

Zoom: Now then, time for some unfinished business!

Sonic: Oh no you don't! Amy, you know what to do!

Amy: Gotcha!

 **Panel 2.** Sonic rolls into a ball as Amy takes aim at Zoom.

Amy: Hold perfectly still, creep!

 **Panel 3.** Amy strikes Sonic with her hammer, sending him straight at Zoom.

Amy: Fore!

 **Panel 4.** Zoom vibrates, letting Sonic pass right through him.

Zoom: Nice try!

 **Page 4**

 **Panel 1.** Close up of Zoom looking down at Flash. **  
**

Zoom: Some friends you made, less than super.

 **Panel 2.** Sonic speaks out at Zoom.

Sonic: Back off whoever you are! If I had the seven Chaos Emeralds right now, I'll show you how super I can get!

 **Panel 3.** Reverse shot of Zoom talking to Sonic.

Zoom: I'll make this brief: you know what I want. And if I don't get it now, I'll erase your new buddy from existence!

 **Panel 4.** Close shot of Sonic smirking.

Sonic: You're bluffing!

 **Panel 5.** Close shot of Zoom smiling.

Zoom: Believe me, I'm not.

 **Page 5**

 **Panel 1.** Long shot of Tails flying towards Zoom with the green Chaos Emerald in his hand.

Tails: Stop! If you want this so badly...

 **Panel 2.** Tails gives the Emerald to Zoom as Sonic looks on in shock.

Tails: Here, take it!

Zoom: Why thank you.

 **Panel 3.** Close up of Sonic in disbelief.

Sonic: No... How could you, Tails?!

 **Panel 4.** Zoom talks to Sonic as Tails lowers his head down in shame.

Zoom: Hey, he did you all a huge favor! Now if you'll excuse me...

 **Panel 5.** Zoom immediately speeds out in front of him.

 **Page 6**

 **Panel 1.** Splash. Sonic, Amy, and Knuckles walk over to Tails and the unconscious Flash. **  
**

Sonic: Do you have any idea what you've done?! I thought you were smarter that that!

 **Page 7**

 **Panel 1.** Close up of Sonic and Tails arguing. **  
**

Tails: I know I've made mistakes before, but this ain't one of them!

Sonic: I don't believe it!

Tails: I saved your life, saved our lives! But more importantly...

 **Panel 2.** Close up of the Flash lying on the ground.

Tails (off-panel): I saved his life!

 **Panel 3.** Tails speaks out to the three.

Tails: We don't know a thing about that guy, but he does. He's the only who knows what we're up against.

 **Panel 4.** Close up/reverse shot of Tails and Sonic saying something to one another.

Tails: Do you understand why I did what I did?

Sonic: I guess.

 **Panel 5.** The four look down at Flash.

Knuckles: So who's going to carry him back?

Sonic: Not it!

Knuckles: Figures.

 **Page 8**

 **Panel 1.** Zoom gives the green Chaos Emerald to Eggman while sitting in the chair inside his office.

Caption: Eggman's Headquarters

Zoom: One Chaos Emerald as requested.

 **Panel 2.** Close up of Eggman and Zoom.

Eggman: Not bad. I never knew your world had people with such extraordinary powers like yours. Maybe I'll pay a visit there someday.

Zoom: Trust me, it's better that you didn't.

 **Panel 3.** Reverse shot of the two talking.

Zoom: So where are the Rogues?

Eggman: I've assigned them to guard the Emeralds elsewhere.

 **Panel 4.** Close shot of Zoom looking on with disappointment.

Zoom: Funny, I never recall agreeing to that.

 **Page 9**

 **Panel 1.** Close up of Eggman and Zoom directly speaking to each other.

Eggman: Let's get one thing straight here: I own them now! You came to my world, you play by my rules.

Zoom: Did I ever tell you that I had gotten rid of those who talked back to me like that? But you're not worth it, at least for now.

 **Panel 2.** Long shot of Zoom leaving the office.

Zoom: Besides, I have more important matters to attend.

Eggman: And what's that?

 **Panel 3.** Close shot of Zoom turning his head.

Zoom: You know better than to meddle in other people's business.

 **Panel 4.** Zoom speeds out of the office, leaving behind dust and a stream of red lightning.

Eggman: Jerk.

 **Page 10**

 **Panel 1.** Close up of Flash lying in bed with his mask off. **  
**

Voice (off-panel): Hey buddy, can you hear me now?

 **Panel 2.** The Flash wakes up with Sonic sitting in a chair next to him inside a bedroom.

Flash: What happened?

Sonic: This creep in a yellow suit came out of the blue. You were going to kick his butt, but then you passed out on us again!

 **Panel 3.** Close shot of Flash in shock.

Flash: Oh no! Is everyone okay?!

 **Panel 4.** Close shot of Sonic showing a stern look.

Sonic: We are, we had to give up the last Chaos Emerald because of you.

 **Page 11**

 **Panel 1.** Flash slowly gets out of bed as Sonic stands up.

Flash: I'm so sorry about that. I wish I knew what's wrong with my powers.

Sonic: Tails is looking into it. He'll have the results in a bit.

Flash: That leaves me with two questions. Where are we...

 **Panel 2.** Close up of Flash with his hands on his head.

Flash: And where the heck is my mask?!

 **Panel 3.** Sonic and Flash notice Vanilla the Rabbit standing at the doorway with a tea set in her hands.

Vanilla: Well, I'm glad to see you're awake. Can I interest you in some tea?

 **Page 12**

 **Panel 1.** Flash takes a sip of tea as Vanilla puts down the set. **  
**

Flash: This is good stuff. By the way, have you seen a red mask about my size with the little wings on it?

Vanilla: Wings? I thought those were horns.

 **Panel 2.** Close up of Vanilla giving back Flash's mask back.

Vanilla: I apologize for taking it from you. It was scaring my daughter, and I had to be sure you weren't a monster.

Flash: No worries. I'll make some improvements to it when I get back home, I hope.

 **Panel 3.** Flash and Sonic say something to each other as Flash puts his mask back on and Vanilla leaves the room.

Flash: She's a nice lady. Was she the one who carried me here?

Sonic: Actually, it was Big.

Flash: Who's that?

Sonic: No one important.

 **Panel 4.** Tails enters the room with the Miles Electric in his hands.

Tails: Hey Flash, it's great to see you're up!

 **Page 13**

 **Panel 1.** The three speak out. **  
**

Sonic: I assume you figured out what's wrong with Flash's powers.

Tails: Of course. But first, could you tell me how you got your powers?

Flash: Exposure to various chemicals caused by lightning.

 **Panel 2.** Close up of Tails and Flash looking down at the Miles Electric.

Tails: While you were unconscious, I'd used this to scan your vitals for anything unusual.

Flash: What did it tell you?

 **Panel 3.** Close up of the screen on the Miles Electric showing a series of binary codes.

Tails (off-panel): It tells me that you're powers are depleting at an exponential rate. Those blackouts you had were side effects when you tried to use them.

 **Panel 4.** Sonic asks Flash and he replies.

Sonic: Do you think that guy in the yellow suit is responsible for what's happening to you?

Flash: His name is Zoom, and I'm not sure. Heck, I didn't even know that he's here!

 **Page 14**

 **Panel 1.** Flash asks Tails. **  
**

Flash: Be honest, how long was I out this time?

 **Panel 2.** Tails slowly opens the curtain on the window.

Tails: About...

 **Panel 3.** A full view of Cream the Rabbit's house with the sun setting in the background.

Caption (Tails): Five hours straight.

 **Page 15**

 **Panel 1.** Tails and Flash speak out as the three walk out the front door. **  
**

Tails: I wish I had more information about your powers.

Flash: Oh yeah, they're connected to this thing called the Speed Force back on my world.

 **Panel 2.** Sonic speaks out.

Sonic: Speed Force, eh? I like the sound of that.

 **Panel 3.** Close up of Flash concerned.

Flash: So is there a way to fix my powers or is it only going to get worse?

 **Page 16**

 **Panel 1.** Tails replies back.

Tails: I'm not going to sugarcoat it. You have approximately about half a day left before you lose your powers.

 **Panel 2.** Flash talks in a calm manner.

Flash: No sweat! Even if that happens, I'll go back home, recharge, and come right back with reinforcements.

Tails (off-panel): I'm afraid it's not quite that simple.

 **Panel 3.** Reverse shot of Flash and Tails talking to each other.

Flash: What do you mean?

Tails: Have you ever heard of a multiverse?

Flash: Yeah, I've met plenty of alternate versions of myself like all the time!

 **Page 17**

 **Panel 1.** Close up of Tails talking.

Tails: This Speed Force you've mentioned, it only exists in your multiverse. I believe it's starting to lose it's grip on you because you're in a world in another multiverse.

 **Panel 2.** Flash and Tails talk in a different angle.

Flash: So what does that mean exactly?

Tails: Not only is the Speed Force losing it's link with you, but it's starting to forget you. If you lose your powers here, even if you made it back to your world after that...

 **Panel 3.** Close shot of Tails.

Tails: You would become powerless, permanently.

 **Page 18**

 **Panel 1.** Splash. The three look out into the sunset.

Sonic: Bummer.

End Caption: To Be Continued.


	4. Chapter 4

**Page 1**

 **Panel 1.** Splash. An aerial view of a couple of snow covered mountains. **  
**

Caption: The Ice Caps, Angel Island.

Caption: The Next Morning.

Caption (Golden Glider): Do you ever wonder why we're here?

 **Page 2**

 **Panel 1.** Captain Cold and Golden Glider are walking through the snow. The latter is walking behind the former. **  
**

Captain Cold: Figuratively or literally?

Golden Glider: You know what I'm talking about.

 **Panel 2.** Long shot of Captain Cold talking to Golden Glider.

Captain Cold: We were there, remember? We didn't ask for this.

 **Panel 3.** Reverse shot of the last panel.

Captain Cold: But look on the bright side, now we don't have to eat, sleep, or even go to the bathroom anymore!

 **Panel 4.** Close up of Golden Glider disgusted.

Golden Glider: I would like to say for the record, eww!

 **Page 3**

 **Panel 1.** Golden Glider talks as Captain Cold looks up at the sky. **  
**

Golden Glider: Funny thing, as a robot, I'm not suppose to feel anything. Yet, I'm starting to get bored.

Captain Cold: Well I hope you're up for some action!

 **Panel 2.** The Tornado flies in, heading straight towards the two.

Caption (Captain Cold): Flash and his little freak friends are here!

 **Page 4**

 **Panel 1.** Sonic and Flash jump out of the plane and land in front of them. **  
**

Captain Cold: Nice of you two to drop in! Ready for round two?

Sonic: Got that right!

 **Panel 2.** Close up of Flash and Sonic talking to each other.

Flash: Remember, we're here to disable them, not destroy them.

Sonic: I'm not the "disabling" type, but I'll try.

 **Panel 3.** Close up of Captain Cold and Golden Glider saying something.

Captain Cold: So you're going to hold back on a couple of robots? I'm going to enjoy this!

Golden Glider: I call dibs on the blue mouse!

 **Page 5**

 **Panel 1.** Sonic jumps at Golden Glider as Flash shouts at him. **  
**

Sonic: Who are you calling mouse?!

Flash: Sonic, wait! She can-

 **Panel 2.** Golden Glider turns intangible as Sonic passes through her and falls flat on his face in the snow while Flash watches.

Flash: Never mind.

 **Panel 3.** Golden Glider gloats as Sonic slowly gets up.

Golden Glider: I've always wanted a pet when I was a kid, but I never got the chance.

 **Panel 4.** Golden Glider picks him up by his quills.

Golden Glider: We're going to have so much fun!

Sonic: Sorry lady, you're way too crazy for me!

 **Page 6**

 **Panel 1.** Flash shouts at Captain Cold and Golden Glider with Captain Cold talking back. **  
**

Flash: Let go of him!

Captain Cold: Or what? We know about your condition.

 **Panel 2.** Close up of Flash with his fists out.

Flash: Then we settle this, man to man... er' machine! No powers, no weapons! Just you and me!

 **Panel 3.** Captain Cold cracks his knuckles as Golden Glider and Sonic look on.

Captain Cold: Sis, will you make sure our new hostage doesn't go anywhere?

Golden Glider: Certainly.

Sonic: That guy is your brother?

 **Page 7**

 **Panel 1.** Flash throws a punch with his right hand at Captain Cold, but Captain Cold dodges it. **  
**

Captain Cold: Ooh, try again!

 **Panel 2.** Flash tries to kick him with his left leg but Cold blocks it.

Captain Cold: Close, but not quite!

 **Panel 3.** Flash throws another punch with his left hand, but Cold blocks it with his right hand.

Captain Cold: Probably shouldn't have done that!

 **Panel 4.** Cold slowly freezes Flash's hand.

Captain Cold: You know I have an unfair advantage!

 **Panel 5.** Close shot of Flash attaching a tiny disk-shaped object on Captain Cold's head.

Flash: Me too!

 **Page 8**

 **Panel 1.** Captain Cold falls down on his back, short circuiting. Golden Glider is shocked as Sonic smiles. **  
**

Golden Glider: Brother!

Sonic: Don't worry, sweetheart...

 **Panel 2.** Close up of Sonic slipping a disk on Golden Glider's underarm.

Sonic: I've got one just for you!

 **Panel 3.** Sonic watches as Golden Glider falls down to the snow.

 **Panel 4.** Sonic and Flash say something as Tails lands the Tornado at a safe distance.

Sonic: That's why you should always expect the unexpected!

Flash: And I thought my quips were lame.

 **Page 9**

 **Panel 1.** Tails flies over to the four with the Miles Electric in his hand.

Sonic: Hey Tails, the new gizmos worked like a charm!

Tails: It only lasts for twenty minutes. We need something to tie them up.

 **Panel 2.** Flash pulls out a roll of duct tape as Sonic asks him.

Flash: Good thing I brought this.

Sonic: Where did you-

Flash: It's a long and embarrassing story.

 **Panel 3.** Flash hands over the duct tape to Sonic.

Flash: Do you mind? I would've done it myself but...

Sonic: You got it!

 **Panel 4.** Sonic spins very fast around the two villains, tying them up with the tape.

 **Panel 5.** Sonic stands next to the tied up villains with the empty roll in his hand.

Sonic: Done!

 **Page 10**

 **Panel 1.** An outside view of Tails' workshop. **  
**

Caption (Captain Cold): You think you can keep us here!

 **Panel 2.** Captain Cold and Golden Glider are strapped to a couple of tables surrounded by Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Flash. Tails is working on the Miles Electric.

Tails: Don't bother trying to free yourselves. I not only designed the disks to temporarily immobilize you, but also to negate your weapons indefinitely.

 **Panel 3.** Close up of Flash and Tails talking.

Flash: Anything yet?

Tails: I believe your theory may be true. Take a look at this.

 **Page 11**

 **Panel 1.** Close up of the Miles Electric showing binary codes, with the reflections of Tails and Flash on it.

Tails: It says the technology is way too sophisticated for someone like Eggman to build. Even if he had a machine to turn organic life into robots, it would've took him decades to make.

 **Panel 2.** Close up of Flash and Tails talking at a different angle.

Flash: I suspect that Zoom gave Eggman the means to create the device to "roboticize" the Rogues.

Tails: Roboticize?

Flash: I know that's not a real word, well shouldn't it be?

 **Panel 3.** Reverse shot of Flash and Sonic talking.

Sonic: How does Zoom even get that kind of stuff?

Flash: Did I mention that he's from the future on my world where things are much more advanced for him to steal?

 **Panel 4.** The group give a stern look at Flash as Captain Cold says something.

Flash: Yeah, I probably should've told you that sooner.

Captain Cold: Awkward.

 **Page 12**

 **Panel 1.** Close up of Flash talking to Tails. **  
**

Flash: Anyway, do you know how to change them back or not?

 **Panel 2.** Close up of Tails and Flash talking.

Tails: Yes and no.

Flash: Come again?

Tails: I can, but it all sounds rather difficult.

 **Panel 3.** Close shot of Tails talking.

Tails: First, we must find where it's located. Then, I have to figure out how to operate it and try to reverse the transformation on the Rogues. And if all else fails, we're going to need the seven Chaos Emeralds.

 **Panel 4.** Close up of Sonic and Tails talking with the former holding the red and yellow Emeralds in his hands.

Sonic: Which we already got two of them back.

Tails: I just hope that the other teams have better luck getting the other Emeralds than us.

 **Page 13**

 **Panel 1.** The gang hears someone's voice on the Miles Electric. **  
**

Voice: Team Rose to base, come in base!

 **Panel 2.** Close up of Tails and Amy Rose with the latter on the screen of the Miles Electric.

Tails: Amy, are you having trouble getting the Emeralds back?

Amy: Not exactly; there was nobody there, just the Emeralds.

 **Panel 3.** Flash, Sonic, Tails, and Captain Cold say something as an alarm is blaring off.

Flash: What's going on?

Tails: Perimeter sensors picked up something heading this way!

Sonic: I'm guessing those Rogues are coming.

Flash: How?! I thought they didn't have tracking devices in them!

Captain Cold: Call it Rogues' intuition!

 **Panel 4.** Close shot of Captain Cold talking.

Captain Cold: You may be familiar with our code, Flash. But there's another code you should know...

 **Page 14**

 **Panel 1.** Splash. Heat Wave, Rainbow Raider, Top, and Trickster are moving in on the workshop. **  
**

Caption (Captain Cold): No matter how far they'll separate us, we'll always find each other!

 **Page 15**

 **Panel 1.** Flash says something to Captain Cold.

Flash: What makes you say that?

 **Panel 2.** The heroes duck for cover as the wall in front of them explodes.

 **Panel 3.** The heroes look up to see the Rogues as Captain Cold and Golden Glider smile.

Flash: Oh.

 **Panel 4.** Close up of the Rogues freeing Captain Cold and Golden Glider.

Rainbow Raider: We'll have you out in a sec, boss!

Captain Cold: You know this doesn't make up for exposing us in the first place!

 **Page 16**

 **Panel 1.** The Rogues try to leave, but Sonic, Flash, and the others stand in their way.

Sonic: You're not getting away from us this time!

 **Panel 2.** Reverse shot of the last panel as a ringing is heard.

Captain Cold: Oh we'll see about- Hold that thought.

 **Panel 3.** Close up of Captain Cold talking to Eggman via hologram projector on his wrist.

Captain Cold: Hey boss!

Eggman: Finally, I've been trying to reach you! What happened?

Captain Cold: We've had a bit of trouble, no big deal.

 **Panel 4.** Close up of Eggman enraged.

Eggman: Oh really. You got yourself captured, your friends abandoned their post, and... YOU LEFT THE EMERALDS BEHIND!

 **Page 17**

 **Panel 1.** Long shot of Captain Cold and Eggman talking as the heroes look on at the Rogues. **  
**

Captain Cold: Did you really think we were programmed to guard those lousy rocks, let alone listen to you?

Eggman: Excuse me?!

 **Panel 2.** Close up of Captain Cold talking straight at Eggman.

Captain Cold: Let's get one thing straight here: You are not our master, you never were. And I believe you know who it is.

 **Panel 3.** Zoom appears as a hologram next to Eggman.

Zoom: Surprise!

Eggman: You!

 **Panel 4.** Close up of Sonic and Flash saying something together.

Sonic & Flash: Of course.

 **Page 18**

 **Panel 1.** Close up of Eggman and Zoom talking to each other. **  
**

Eggman: What is the meaning of this, Zoom? Why are you betraying me?

Zoom: Isn't it obvious? I've been using you the whole time!

Eggman: How dare you!

 **Panel 2.** Zoom says something to the entire group.

Zoom: Would you excuse us?

 **Panel 3.** Long shot of Captain Cold and Sonic saying something.

Captain Cold: Looks like we're needed back at the base. Step aside.

Sonic: Not a chance!

 **Panel 4.** Close up of Captain Cold pressing a hidden button on his left arm.

Captain Cold: Okay then.

 **Panel 5.** The group watch as the Rogues teleport themselves away.

Sonic: Typical.

 **Page 19**

 **Panel 1.** Sonic and Tails talk as Flash overreacts. **  
**

Sonic: So now what?

Tails: First we wait until everyone gets back here with the Chaos Emeralds, then we head for Eggman's headquarters in Metropolis.

Flash: Metropolis is here?!

Tails: Come again?

 **Panel 2.** Flash puts his hand over his head as he smiles.

Flash: Sorry, I thought you were talking about something else.

 **Panel 3.** Sonic speaks out to everyone.

Sonic: I never thought I would say this...

 **Page 20**

 **Panel 1.** Splash. Sonic says something. **  
**

Sonic: Let's go save Eggman!

End Caption: To Be Continued.


	5. Chapter 5

**Page 1**

 **Panel 1.** The Tornado is flying through a cloudy sky.

Caption: 5 Miles to Metropolis

Caption (Flash): Are you sure this is safe?

 **Panel 2.** Sonic and Flash are standing on the top wing of the biplane with Tails piloting.

Sonic: I do this all the time! The trick is not to stand too close to either side, otherwise you'll start tipping the plane. Took me twenty tries to get the hang of it.

Flash: Good to know.

 **Page 2**

 **Panel 1.** Close up of Sonic and Flash talking. **  
**

Sonic: You know, there's something strange about that Zoom guy.

Flash: Why's that?

 **Panel 2.** Close shot of Sonic talking.

Sonic: During our fight, I couldn't help but notice that he uses his powers and be able to stand after that.

 **Panel 3.** Close shot of Flash talking.

Flash: Come to think of it, my powers are getting weaker here by the second yet nothing's changed to Zoom at all.

 **Panel 4.** Long shot of the three seeing the city on fire.

Flash: Hey, what's happening down there?

 **Page 3**

 **Panel 1.** Splash. Team Dark is fighting Eggman's robots head on.

Caption (Sonic): That would be the diversion!

Caption: Team Dark

Caption: Shadow the Hedgehog.

Caption: Rouge the Bat.

Caption: E-123 Omega.

 **Page 4**

 **Panel 1.** Close up of Tails talking to the two. **  
**

Tails: We're almost near the drop zone! Before you go, I have something for you Flash!

 **Panel 2.** Tails hands a blue backpack with a picture of a Ring on it over to Flash.

Flash: What's this? Did you pack me a lunch or something?

Tails: Sonic will explain it to you once you've made-

 **Panel 3.** Suddenly, the three are getting shot at by anti-aircraft gunfire.

Tails: It would seem they've upgraded the security measures from last time!

Flash: Then it looks like this is our stop!

Sonic: You said it! Follow my lead!

 **Panel 4.** Sonic and Flash jump off the plane as Tails turns it around.

Flash: Wait a minute, we're not wearing parachutes!

Sonic: I know, but you have to trust me on this!

 **Page 5**

 **Panel 1.** Close up of Sonic grabbing Flash's hand.

Sonic: Hold on tight!

 **Panel 2.** Long shot of a blue streak moving down on the side of a nearby building and onto the street.

 **Panel 3.** Sonic, while dragging Flash stops running.

 **Panel 4.** Sonic and Flash say something as the latter regains his balance.

Flash: I always wanted to do that but felt like it was too extreme for me. You must've had a lot of practice.

Sonic: Actually, that's literally the first time I ever did that!

 **Page 6**

 **Panel 1.** Long shot of Sonic and Flash with the former pointing at Eggman's tower. **  
**

Flash: So where are they holding the doctor?

Sonic: I'm guessing he's in the tower that matches his ego!

 **Panel 2.** Sonic runs ahead of Flash.

Sonic: Come on, last one there's a rotten Eggman!

Flash: Slow down, I can't run remember?

 **Panel 3.** Sonic runs back to Flash.

Sonic: That's what the backpack is for, man!

Flash: What do you mean?

 **Panel 4.** Close up of Sonic talking.

Sonic: For as long as I can remember, I've been collecting a whole lot of rings that have such unique power. I had Tails invent a special device that can store billions inside a pocket dimension. And you just happen to be wearing it.

 **Page 7**

 **Panel 1.** Close up of Sonic and Flash talking to each other. **  
**

Flash: You believe this pack can give me the power I need?

Sonic: Don't be fooled by the way it looks.

Flash: And how do I make it work?

Sonic: Press the small red button on the left strap there.

 **Panel 2.** Close shot of Flash pressing the red button.

Flash: Okay, here goes-

 **Panel 3.** Sonic and Flash talk as yellow energy surges all over Flash.

Flash: Whoa!

Sonic: How does it feel?

Flash: It feels incredible!

 **Panel 4.** Reverse shot of the two talking.

Flash: This is great! Now I can use my super speed without passing out again!

Sonic: That's what I call recharging your batteries!

 **Page 8**

 **Panel 1.** Sonic and Flash run towards the base of the tower.

Sonic: BTW, the power only lasts one second per ring, so make it all count!

 **Panel 2.** Sonic and Flash are standing at a sealed door leading into the tower.

Sonic: I don't remember that being there before.

 **Panel 3.** Close up of Flash vibrating through the door.

Flash: I got this.

 **Panel 4.** Sonic says something to Flash as he opens the door from the inside.

Sonic: I so wish I could do what you just did!

 **Page 9**

 **Panel 1.** Long shot of Sonic and Flash walking down a corridor. **  
**

Sonic: I've been thinking, you know what I want to do after this?

Flash: What?

Sonic: I want a race, just you and me, to see who's the fastest one of all!

Flash: I like the sound of that!

 **Panel 2.** Close up of the two talking as two pairs of grey-framed eyes looking down at them through an air vent.

Flash: Weird, this is usually the part where killer robots show up the moment we walked in.

Sonic: Maybe it's because Eggman sent them all away.

 **Panel 3.** Orbot and Cubot suddenly break through the vent as the two heroes turn their heads away.

Sonic: I stand corrected.

Cubot: Easeplay on'tday urthay usyay!

 **Panel 4.** Close up of Sonic and Flash talking.

Flash: What are they?

Sonic: Orbot and Cubot.

Flash: More of Eggman's minions?

Sonic: More like "unpaid interns".

Flash: I'll say, who builds a robot that speaks only Pig Latin?

 **Page 10**

 **Panel 1.** Orbot and Sonic say something to each other. **  
**

Orbot: It's a glitch, and we desperately need your help!

Sonic: Sure you do. I would love to help those who were created by the one guy who tried to kill me over and over again.

 **Panel 2.** Orbot and Flash say something to Sonic.

Orbot: We're serious! We've been hiding from Professor Zoom ever since his hostile takeover. We know where they're keeping Eggman.

Flash: Sounds like they're telling the truth.

 **Panel 3.** Close up of Sonic and Flash talking to each other.

Sonic: Are you sure?

Flash: Given the circumstances...

 **Panel 4.** Sonic speaks to Orbot.

Sonic: Fine, I'll bite. But if you're leading us into a trap, I'll turn you both into toasters!

 **Page 11**

 **Panel 1.** Sonic, Flash, Orbot and Cubot are standing underneath a doorway into a room as Sonic says something.

Sonic: Well, well, well...

 **Panel 2.** The four look on at Eggman strapped to a table with a laser-like machine pointing at him.

Sonic: It would seem the guest was about to have his makeover!

Eggman: The last thing I want to hear from you is another bad joke, now get me out!

 **Panel 3.** Close up of Flash and Eggman speaking to each other.

Flash: Not until we have answers, like how did you and Zoom meet?

Eggman: We've met outside of time and space.

Flash: What?

Eggman: Long story. Anyway...

 **Page 12**

 **Panel 1.** Doctor Eggman and his classic self are walking across the White Space. **  
**

Caption (Eggman): After my latest attempt to annihilate Sonic had failed, me and a younger version of myself are left stranded outside of the space-time continuum with no way to get back home.

 **Panel 2.** The two Eggmans see Zoom appear out of a tear in the White Space.

Caption (Eggman): But then, this man who can run faster than the speed of light, and wearing a backwards version of your suit just showed up out of nowhere.

 **Panel 3.** Eggman and Zoom talk to each other with the Classic Eggman looking on.

Caption (Eggman): After introductions, we've realized we share so much in common on how we tried to rid our arch-enemies multiple times!

Caption: So we made a pact.

 **Panel 4.** Zoom drags both Eggmans into the tear.

Caption (Eggman): After he took us back to our individual timelines, I vowed that the next time we meet, we will rid both our nemeses once and for all!

Caption (Sonic): I've always wondered how you managed to get back to our world in the first place.

 **Page 13**

 **Panel 1.** Reverse shot of Flash and Eggman talking. **  
**

Flash: So when Zoom gave you the designs to create a machine capable of turning living beings into evil robots, he brought you the Rogues as test subjects to do your dirty work. But then, he just turned on you.

Eggman: Yep.

Flash: That's what you get for trusting a user and a backstabber.

 **Panel 2.** Long shot of Sonic, Flash, and Eggman talking.

Eggman: I've told you what I know, now release me!

Sonic: Nah! How about we just save the day and leave you right here.

Flash: Not to worry, I'm sure the authorities will come get you so they can take you to prison.

Sonic: Authorities?

 **Panel 3.** Close up of Sonic and Flash talking to each other.

Flash: Yeah, don't you hand him over to the police after you stopped him?

Sonic: Not exactly.

Flash: Are you kidding?! What kind of world doesn't have a police force? Do you even have a government?

Sonic: We do, but this is outside their jurisdiction. It's complicated.

 **Page 14**

 **Panel 1.** Flash asks Eggman. **  
**

Flash: So where's Zoom and the Rogues now?

 **Panel 2.** Suddenly, both Sonic and Flash, along with the robots are frozen up to their necks by ice blasts from behind off-panel.

Voice (off-panel): We're right behind you!

 **Page 15**

 **Panel 1.** Splash. The four turn around and see Zoom and the Rogues standing behind them.

Zoom: It would seem we got ourselves some new lab rats!

Caption: To Be Continued.


	6. Chapter 6

**Page 1**

 **Panel 1.** A full view of Eggman's tower in broad daylight.

Caption (Sonic): Got any bright ideas, Flash?

 **Panel 2.** The Rogues (with the exception of Trickster who's holding the backpack) tie up Sonic, Flash, Orbot, and Cubot with metallic-like rope as Zoom prepares to use the machine on Eggman.

Flash: I'm afraid not.

Sonic: Why do I always get more bad news than good news?

Cubot: Isyay ityay ootay atelay otay itchsway idessay?

 **Panel 3.** Close up of Sonic and Flash talking. **  
**

Sonic: You can vibrate your way out of an airtight capsule, but not this?

Flash: This rope was designed to counteract my powers. Even with all that energy, it won't be enough to free myself. I know because this isn't the first time.

Sonic: But then, how did you get out of this?

Flash: I just wait for someone to come and save me.

Sonic: Well that sounds encouraging.

 **Page 2**

 **Panel 1.** Sonic and Trickster talk to each other as the latter is about to open the zipper on the backpack.

Sonic: I wouldn't do that if I were you, unless you want to be buried alive in the world's largest pile of rings!

Trickster: What?! You mean there's enough to be the richest guy in the entire universe?! SUPER SWEET!

 **Panel 2.** Long shot of Zoom and Trickster speaking to each other.

Zoom: Forget it, Trickster. Wealth means nothing to us now.

Trickster: Aww, man! I could never get anything!

 **Panel 3.** Zoom speaks to both Sonic and Flash.

Zoom: I suppose you're going to ask me some questions. Like where did I get this thing, and how come I get to use the Speed Force in this world without swooning. I'll tell you.

 **Page 3  
**

 **Panel 1.** Close up of Zoom talking while working on the machine's control panel. **  
**

Zoom: In my timeline on Earth, this was meant to save the lives of the terminally ill. But they scrapped the project when they realized it causes the subjects to slowly loose their freewill. So I stole the plans for my own ends.

 **Panel 2.** Long shot of Zoom talking to Sonic and Flash.

Zoom: Of course, I would've built it myself, but you know I'm too smart to do that without arousing suspicion. So I modified the Cosmic Treadmill to take me to a place where superheroes never existed.

 **Panel 3.** Flashback of Zoom grabbing the Chaos Emeralds.

Caption (Zoom): I also had experienced my powers failing, but I was attracted to a strong negative energy source that kept my powers going. After all, negative times negative equals positive.

 **Page 4**

 **Panel 1.** Flash and Zoom talk to each other. **  
**

Flash: So what is your master plan, Zoom? Turn the competition into your robotic slaves?

Zoom: Oh sure, but why stop there.

 **Panel 2.** Close up of Zoom speaking.

Zoom: With this I can transform the most powerful metahumans on Earth into my army, I'll be unstoppable! And the best part is, it's completely irreversible!

 **Panel 3.** Zoom talks as the laser begins to power up.

Zoom: Of course, I still need the good doctor here in case of design flaws. But I didn't say I need him in the flesh.

 **Panel 4.** Close up of Zoom talking to Eggman.

Zoom: This is it, old man. Got anything to say before you become my servant forever?

 **Panel 5.** Close shot of Eggman smiling.

Eggman: I do! Override: Robotnik 1-9-9-1!

 **Page 5**

 **Panel 1.** The Rogues point their weapons at Zoom.

Rogues: Zoom, Priority One.

Zoom: Impossible, how did you-?!

 **Panel 2.** Eggman talks to Zoom.

Eggman: You think I haven't been double-crossed before? I knew this was going to happen, so I secretly installed a voice-activated failsafe inside them.

 **Panel 3.** Eggman grins as Captain Cold freezes Zoom.

Eggman: And you call yourself a professor!

 **Page 6**

 **Panel 1.** Flash says something to Eggman as the Rogues free him. **  
**

Flash: Now that he's been taken care of, how about you free us so we can find a way to change the Rogues back.

 **Panel 2.** Eggman says something to Flash.

Eggman: And why would I do that? He said so himself, once it's done it can't be undone. Besides, this is only the beginning.

 **Panel 3.** Close up of Eggman.

Eggman: Now that my latest invention is a success, I'll expand my empire over not just one but two worlds! I shall become the greatest overlord that ever lived!

 **Panel 4.** Close up of Sonic.

Sonic: Yeah, you keep telling yourself that. But at the end of the day, you'll have your butt handed to you as usual!

 **Page 7**

 **Panel 1.** Eggman speaks as the Rogues point their weapons at Sonic and Flash. **  
**

Eggman: Which is why I've decided to have you both eliminated instead! Clearly you are too strong-minded to be robots.

 **Panel 2.** Close up of Eggman talking to the two.

Eggman: It's the end of the line, Sonic. And as for you, this world already has one speedster too many.

 **Panel 3.** Close shot of Flash talking.

Flash: It doesn't have to be this way Cold, you know that!

 **Panel 4.** Close shot of Captain Cold talking.

Captain Cold: I know, but I never liked you anyway.

 **Page 8**

 **Panel 1.** Flash and Sonic say something as the Rogues get ready to fire at them. **  
**

Flash: I'm really sorry it had to end like this!

Sonic: Not quite.

 **Panel 2.** Suddenly, the doors burst open in front of them.

 **Panel 3.** Close up of Flash and Sonic talking.

Flash: What was...?

Sonic: It's like you said...

 **Panel 4.** Close up of Shadow, Rouge, and Omega walking in.

Sonic (off-panel): Better to wait and be rescued!

 **Page 9**

 **Panel 1.** Trickster says something out loud in front of everyone. **  
**

Trickster: Dudes, they have a flipping robot! Can we get one?! I mean we already are robots, but still-

 **Panel 2.** Close up of Captain Cold and Eggman talking.

Captain Cold: I'd say we ice them all too!

Eggman: Don't bother, if it were easy I would've done it myself.

 **Panel 3.** Eggman and the Rogues teleport away with the frozen Zoom.

Eggman: It's time to move on to phase two.

 **Panel 4.** Close shot of Sonic.

Sonic: Why do they always run?

 **Page 10**

 **Panel 1.** Sonic, Shadow, and Flash speak as Team Dark frees the both of them. **  
**

Sonic: I knew you would come for us!

Shadow: This is the last time I have to save your sorry tail!

Flash: So is he your-

Sonic: Before you say anything, we're not related in any way.

 **Panel 2.** Close up of Sonic and Flash talking.

Sonic: What do you think phase two is?

Flash: Obviously he's going to Earth to roboticize the entire population!

 **Panel 3.** Shadow rolls his eyes as he says something to the two.

Shadow: Roboticize? That's literally the stupidest thing I've ever heard.

 **Panel 4.** Reverse shot of Sonic and Flash talking as the former picks up the green Chaos Emerald off the floor.

Sonic: Ignore him. At least now we got all the Emeralds back.

Flash: Tell me exactly what happens when they're all together?

Sonic: Why would I tell you...

 **Page 11**

 **Panel 1.** The Flash and the four teams consisting of Team Sonic, Team Dark, Team Rose, and Team Chaotix are gathered outside the tower.

Caption (Sonic): ...when I can show you!

 **Panel 2.** Flash says something as various characters give the six Chaos Emeralds to Sonic. **  
**

Flash: You absolutely sure this is a good idea? I mean they do have "chaos" in the name.

 **Panel 3.** Close up of Flash and Sonic with the latter holding all seven Emeralds in his hands.

Sonic: Trust me, you're going to wish you had this kind of power!

 **Panel 4.** Close shot of Sonic tossing the Emeralds in the air.

Sonic: And here we-

 **Panel 5.** Close shot of Sonic reacting to the Emeralds falling to the ground.

Sonic: Go?

 **Page 12**

 **Panel 1.** Everyone looks down at the Emeralds as Sonic and Tails speak. **  
**

Sonic: Okay, that never happened before. Tails?

Tails: Not a clue.

 **Panel 2.** Close up of Flash and Sonic talking to each other.

Flash: Can you fix it?

Sonic: These are rocks filled with pure energy, how am I suppose to do that?

 **Panel 3.** Close up of Flash and Tails talking to each other.

Flash: Please tell me you got a plan in case something like this happens.

Tails: I'm afraid not.

Flash: Do you even have a spare pack of infinite rings?

Tails: Do I look like I'm made of rings?

 **Panel 4.** Reverse shot of last panel.

Flash: Then tell me how much time do I have left now?

Tails: Thirty minutes.

 **Page 13**

 **Panel 1.** Splash. Flash rants in front of everyone. **  
**

Flash: Are you kidding me?! Eggman has the means to change anything alive into killbots and is planning to use it to conquer our worlds! I can't use my powers, I'm running out of time and the only thing that can help me is gone! I had a lot of bad days before, but this is by far the absolute worst!

 **Page 14**

 **Panel 1.** Close up of Flash and Sonic speaking to each other. **  
**

Flash: I apologize for that. Just tell me what to do.

Sonic: You keep the Emeralds safe while we find Eggman.

Flash: Yeah, no pressure.

 **Panel 2.** Flash, holding the Emeralds watch as the four teams spread out into the city.

Sonic: Great! Be back in a flash!

Flash: Hey, that's my line!

 **Panel 3.** Long shot of Flash looking at the Emeralds as everybody runs off.

Flash: So it's come to this. I let them risk their lives and I can't do anything about it. I could sure use a miracle right now.

 **Panel 4.** Close up of Flash surprised as the Chaos Emeralds started glowing off panel.

Flash: Well, this should be interesting.

 **Page 15**

 **Panel 1.** Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles run through the streets.

Sonic: Do you know where Eggman might've taken them?

Knuckles: They can't still be in the city, no way Eggman's that dumb!

Tails: Oh they're still here.

Knuckles: How would you know?

 **Panel 2.** Close up of Tails holding the Miles Electric in his hands.

Tails: With this, what else? Hold on, it says they're about five yards ahead of us.

 **Panel 3.** The three see one of Trickster's bombs roll towards them.

Sonic: Is that thing working right because I highly doubt-

 **Panel 4.** The three are engulfed by green gas emanating from the bomb.

Knuckles: Oh... (cough) Come on!

Tails: (cough) It's... (cough) ...knockout gas!

Sonic: Way past... (cough) not cool!

 **Page 16**

 **Panel 1.** Close up of Sonic tied to a chair sleeping. **  
**

Voice (off-panel): Wakey, wakey!

 **Panel 2.** Close shot of Sonic opening his eyes.

Sonic: What...? Where am I?

 **Panel 3.** Sonic sees Eggman and an unconscious Zoom strapped to two separate tables connected to a Cosmic Treadmill in the middle of a dark room.

Eggman: Why you're in a front row seat to the main event!

 **Page 17**

 **Panel 1.** Reverse shot of the two talking with the Rogues in the background. **  
**

Sonic: Whatever it is you're doing, it's going to fail, admit it!

Eggman: Not this time!

 **Panel 2.** Close up of Eggman talking.

Eggman: I've spent my whole life making machines to try to take you out. But they all share the same flaw: They're too slow.

 **Panel 3.** Eggman turns his head at Zoom.

Eggman: And then I thought, what if I could be just as fast as you? I conceived and tried every plan I could think of, but ultimately failed.

 **Panel 4.** Close shot of Zoom.

Eggman (off-panel): That is until he came along.

 **Page 18**

 **Panel 1.** Eggman talks as Captain Cold walks up to the control panel next to the Treadmill.

Eggman: And thanks to him for bringing the apparatus which I've made some major adjustments to, I shall have complete control over the Speed Force itself!

 **Panel 2.** Long shot of Sonic and Eggman talking to each other.

Sonic: Big deal! You may get super speed, but you're never going to win!

Eggman: Oh...

 **Panel 3.** Close shot of Captain Cold's hand pressing a button on the control panel.

Caption (Eggman): Just wait 'til you get a load of the new me!

 **Panel 4.** Sonic closes his eyes as a bright red light engulfs the entire room.

 **Panel 5.** Close shot of two darkly red eyes.

Voice: We are one.

 **Panel 6.** Close shot of Eggman's teeth grinning.

Voice: We are the speed.

 **Page 19**

 **Panel 1.** Splash. Sonic is shocked to see Eggman in Professor Zoom's suit as red lighting emits all around him.

Eggman: We are Egg Zoom!

Caption: To Be Concluded.


	7. Chapter 7

**Page 1**

 **Panel 1.** Splash. Sonic and Egg Zoom say something to each other.

Sonic: Hold on a minute, did you just say "we"?

Egg Zoom: Oh sorry, I was just being melodramatic at the moment.

Sonic: Yeah, that's not creepy at all.

 **Page 2**

 **Panel 1.** Close up of Egg Zoom talking. **  
**

Egg Zoom: All my life I've sent robots to eliminate you and your pesky friends because I was too weak to do it myself. Now that I have the Speed Force coursing through my veins, I'll be able to finish the job!

 **Panel 2.** Egg Zoom walks towards Sonic.

Sonic: If you want me dead so badly, then do it!

Egg Zoom: I would, but it all sounds too easy.

 **Panel 3.** Close up of Egg Zoom freeing Sonic from his bonds.

Egg Zoom: Instead, I'm going to give you a thirty second head start.

 **Page 3**

 **Panel 1.** Close up of Sonic and Egg Zoom talking to each other. **  
**

Sonic: And where am I going to go? I literally don't see a way out of here.

Egg Zoom: Then you're in for a big surprise!

 **Panel 2.** Egg Zoom says something to Captain Cold as he presses a hidden button in the wall.

Egg Zoom: Show him.

 **Panel 3.** The roof begins to open up as rays of light beam in around him.

 **Panel 4.** Close shot of Sonic surprised.

Sonic: Okay, I'll admit it.

 **Page 4**

 **Panel 1.** Splash. A full view of a dome revealed to be in the middle of Green Hill. **  
**

Caption: Green Hill?!

Caption (Sonic): This is by far the most clever thing you had ever done!

 **Page 5**

 **Panel 1.** Close up of Egg Zoom and Sonic looking at each other. **  
**

Egg Zoom: Yes it is, better get a move on if you want to live!

 **Panel 2.** Long shot of Egg Zoom watching Sonic speed away.

Egg Zoom: Oh yeah, this is going to be fun!

Captain Cold (off-panel): What about us?

 **Panel 3.** Egg Zoom talks to Captain Cold and the Rogues.

Egg Zoom: How about you hold down the fort here while I take care of that supersonic pest!

 **Panel 4.** Long shot of Captain Cold and Trickster looking at Egg Zoom dash off into the distance.

Captain Cold: Why don't you let us- And he's gone.

Trickster: You know, I'm starting to think that being a robot underling to a narcissistic nutcase with an oversized mustache isn't all it's cracked up to be!

Captain Cold: Oh you think?!

 **Page 6**

 **Panel 1.** Close up of Captain Cold and Golden Glider talking to each other. **  
**

Golden Glider: What are we going to do? We can't be stuck like this for the rest of our lives!

Captain Cold: I wish I had the answer, sis.

 **Panel 2.** A bright light shines behind the two.

Voice (off-panel): Perhaps I can be of assistance.

 **Panel 3.** A big golden ball of light appears above the Rogues.

Voice: I know, but this isn't what you think it is.

 **Panel 4.** Close shot of Captain Cold.

Captain Cold: Wait a minute, I know that voice! Is that...?

 **Page 7**

 **Panel 1.** The Flash, while holding the glowing Chaos Emeralds runs up to Tails and Knuckles who are slowly getting up.

Caption: Ten Minutes Ago.

Flash: Hey, are you guys alright? Where's Sonic?

Tails: They got him.

 **Panel 2.** Reverse shot of the three saying something.

Flash: So where are they now?

Tails: Don't know, they could be anywhere in the world.

Knuckles: What's up with the glowing Emeralds?

Flash: I was hoping you could tell me that.

 **Panel 3.** Close up of the three looking at the Emeralds.

Tails: How are you doing that?

Flash: I'm not sure. They just started glowing all of a sudden.

 **Page 8**

 **Panel 1.** Tails and Flash talk to each other. **  
**

Tails: Sonic tried to use them, but nothing happened. Yet somehow you got them to glow in your hands.

Flash: Maybe it's because they're drawn to the Speed Force inside me. I mean that's how I got trapped in that big capsule thing in the first place.

Tails: Could be.

 **Panel 2.** Close up of Knuckles.

Knuckles: This doesn't mean make any sense. None of us except Sonic and Shadow were able to use them before. Are you implying that he's actually chosen to do so?

 **Panel 3.** Tails and Knuckles say something as Flash looks down at the Emeralds.

Tails: Hey, anything is possible these days. He's our only hope of finding Sonic and stopping Eggman.

Knuckles: Fine then. Let's see if he's worthy of wielding the true power of the seven Chaos Emeralds!

 **Page 9**

 **Panel 1.** Flash and Tails say something. **  
**

Flash: So do they work if I concentrate really hard on them or something?

Tails: Meh, I think you should try tossing them in the air. That's what Sonic would do.

 **Panel 2.** Flash tosses the Emeralds into the air.

Flash: Here goes nothing.

 **Panel 3.** Knuckles and Tails are awestruck as the Emeralds start floating around Flash.

Knuckles: Are you seeing what I'm seeing?!

Tails: Yeah, and it's extraordinary!

 **Panel 4.** Flash is engulfed in a bright light as the two cover their eyes.

 **Panel 5.** Close up of Knuckles and Tails are astounded by what they see off-panel.

Flash (off-panel): As a great man from Earth once said...

 **Page 10**

 **Panel 1.** Splash. The Rogues stand before Flash in a golden version of his costume. **  
**

Caption (Flash): Wait 'til they get a load of me!

Captain Cold: I don't know what I should say about this.

Flash: No need, I just want to see the look on your face!

 **Page 11**

 **Panel 1.** Captain Cold and Flash talk to each other. **  
**

Captain Cold: What did you do to yourself?

Flash: I had myself one heck of an upgrade! I know how to turn you back to normal, but there isn't much time left.

 **Panel 2.** Close up of Flash reaching his hand out to Captain Cold.

Flash: Do you trust me?

Captain Cold: Given the circumstances...

 **Panel 3.** Close shot of their individual hands shaking.

Captain Cold (off-panel): How could I refuse.

 **Page 12**

 **Panel 1.** Reverse shot of the fourth panel from the first page in the first chapter. **  
**

Egg Zoom: I'll finally catch you, Sonic the Hedgehog!

 **Panel 2.** Close shot of Sonic being grabbed by the quills by Egg Zoom.

Sonic: There's no way that you ca- Aaughh!

 **Panel 3.** Close up of Egg Zoom holding Sonic closely to him.

Egg Zoom: You were saying?

 **Page 13**

 **Panel 1.** Sonic and Egg Zoom talk to each other. **  
**

Sonic: Okay, you win! You finally got me, but can we please call it even?

Egg Zoom: It's far too late for that! You had been a major thorn in my side for a long time!

 **Panel 2.** Close up of Egg Zoom generating red lightning from his other hand near Sonic.

Egg Zoom: I'm going to vibrate you so fast, I'll send you straight into oblivion!

 **Panel 3.** Egg Zoom raises his hand at Sonic.

Egg Zoom: This is the part where I let you say your last words, but I'm going to skip that and just finish you for good!

 **Panel 4.** Close up of Flash off-panel grabbing Egg Zoom's arm.

Flash (off-panel): Not on my watch!

 **Page 14**

 **Panel 1.** Long shot of Egg Zoom turning his head around and seeing Flash gripping his hand with the now humanized Rogues right behind him.

Egg Zoom: What is this?!

Flash: Turning the tables on you!

 **Panel 2.** Reverse shot of last panel with Sonic smiling.

Sonic: Alright, maybe you should be called the Super Flash!

Flash: It's over, let him go and I'll let you go!

Egg Zoom: Make me!

 **Panel 3.** Close up of Egg Zoom talking.

Egg Zoom: It would seem we're at an impasse! Try anything heroic and the hedgehog gets it!

 **Panel 4.** Captain Cold and Egg Zoom say something to each other.

Captain Cold: You better do as he says, old man! You seriously do not to mess with us right now!

Egg Zoom: And what are you going to do about it?

 **Page 15**

 **Panel 1.** Captain Cold holds up a hand mirror at Egg Zoom. **  
**

Egg Zoom: What's that suppose to be?

Captain Cold: Come closer and find out.

 **Panel 2.** Close up of Egg Zoom looking closely at the mirror, seeing his face in its reflection.

Egg Zoom: Well hello handsome, how do you-

 **Panel 3.** Egg Zoom is punched in the face by a fist coming out of the mirror, releasing his grip on Sonic.

 **Panel 4.** Close up of Egg Zoom staggering.

Egg Zoom: What hit me?

Captain Cold (off-panel): It's about time I introduced you to my favorite Rogue.

 **Page 16**

 **Panel 1.** Mirror Master pops out of the mirror in front of everyone.

Captain Cold: This is the Mirror Master. He uses anything that has a reflection to his advantage!

Heat Wave: So where has he been all this time?

 **Panel 2.** Captain Cold explaining to the Rogues.

Captain Cold: Did I forget to tell you? He's been taking some time off in the Mirrorverse. I had this in case we needed him, but it completely slipped my mind the moment we became robots.

Trickster: Well ain't that the truth!

 **Panel 3.** Flash and Captain Cold say something to each other as the former let goes of Egg Zoom.

Captain Cold: You mind we take care of this?

Flash: Knock yourselves out!

 **Panel 4.** Egg Zoom says something to the Rogues.

Egg Zoom: Don't make me laugh! You really think you can take me on? I can travel five hundred miles per minute, what can you do?

 **Page 17**

 **Panel 1.** Close up of Captain Cold and Egg Zoom speaking to each other. **  
**

Captain Cold: If this is your first time, then this will be too easy for us!

Egg Zoom: What are you talking abou-

 **Panel 2.** Egg Zoom gets hit behind by the Top.

Caption (Captain Cold): Gotta think fast to be fast!

 **Panel 3.** Trickster and Mirror Master blast Egg Zoom with their trademark guns. **  
**

Caption (Captain Cold): You think you've mastered the Speed Force, but you're so wrong!

 **Page 18**

 **Panel 1.** Heat Wave sprays fire and Rainbow Raider uses his powers to direct it at Egg Zoom. **  
**

Caption (Captain Cold): You've become so overconfident, you easily let your guard down.

 **Panel 2.** Captain Cold and Golden Glider use their Cold Guns to douse the flames on Egg Zoom.

Captain Cold: That's how we beat the Flash the first time around. He's the reason why we've decided to put our differences aside and work as a team.

 **Panel 3.** Flash walks up to Egg Zoom.

Egg Zoom: I can't lose, not when I have so much power!

Flash: That's the thing about power, if we use it for the wrong reasons it only brings nothing but chaos.

 **Panel 4.** Close up of Flash grabbing hold of Egg Zoom by the shoulders.

Flash: It's better to use it to protect others and bring civil order. Now, if you hold still...

 **Page 19**

 **Panel 1.** Splash. Sonic and the Rogues watch as Flash uses his powers to split Egg Zoom back into Eggman and Zoom.

Sonic: How is that even possible?!

Captain Cold: Apparently it's those Emeralds. I thought you knew that.

 **Page 20**

 **Panel 1.** Sonic, his friends, Flash and the Rogues, along with a tied up Eggman and Zoom are back at the dome in Green Hill. Flash is wearing the ring pack as the Cosmic Treadmill is generating a portal. **  
**

Tails: That should be enough to take you all back to Earth.

 **Panel 2.** Zoom and Sonic say something to each other as the former steps through the portal.

Zoom: Just so you know, I'm never coming back here.

Sonic: That's too bad, I was hoping for a round two!

 **Panel 3.** Captain Cold and Flash talk as the former and the Rogues enter the portal.

Captain Cold: We'll take care of Zoom. And don't forget-

Flash: This never happened, and we never worked together.

Captain Cold: Agreed.

 **Page 21**

 **Panel 1.** Flash, Sonic, and Eggman all speak to each other. **  
**

Eggman: I suppose you want me to go through that as well.

Flash: Nah, it's best to leave you here. You're not really much of a threat to me.

Sonic: Don't worry, we'll make sure he doesn't bother anyone for a while.

 **Panel 2.** Close up of Sonic and Flash doing a fist bump.

Sonic: I gotta say, you were pretty awesome out there! Glad I met someone like you.

Flash: Me too. Say, I haven't forgotten about what should we do after this.

 **Panel 3.** Close shot of Sonic speaking.

Sonic: Oh yeah, it's time to see who's faster. May the best man or thing win! And let me tell you...

 **Page 22**

 **Panel 1.** Splash. Sonic and Flash race across the land.

Sonic: We're going to be fast friends!

Caption: Way Past The End!


End file.
